Arrebatos de locura
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: - Hinata-sama si sigue con las ventanas abiertas y cubierta con tan poca ropa se resfriara. "Tan poca ropa" " tan poca ropa" " tan poca ropa"… Se miró un segundo y contempló su camisón de seda lila que cubría poca parte de su cuerpo, por poco cubría sus muslos y más que nada exhibía de buen grado su generoso escote.


_¡Aquí vuelvo con otro shot de esta extraña pareja que me encanta!_

_No es que sea lo mejor del mundo pero creo que para una lectura amena vale ¿no? _

_Espero que os guste y más aún que me lo hagáis saber con unos comentarios que nunca están de más ;) _

_Faltas ortográficas, criticas etc. ya sabéis son recibidas. _

_¡Disfrutar de la lectura y besos! :D _

* * *

_** ARREBATOS DE LOCURA. **_

Suspiró con pesadez como si eso fuera a aliviarla de algún modo pero no consiguió nada.

Se sentía culpable, incluso cada vez que prefería pensar en un futuro optimista junto a él se sentía culpable.

Subió sus ojos al cielo esperando una respuesta, un alivio pero solo encontró los destellos del sol filtrándose por las espesas nubes.

Maldecía al destino, a lo prohibido y a su corazón, ¿Qué habría hecho en su otra vida para estar tan sumamente hundida en esta?

El viento otoñal se encargó de batir su pelo, de hacerlo bailar a su compás rápido y desinhibido, como un torbellino. Así se sentía un poco mejor. Algo más libre, algo menos culpable.

Sus blanquecinos ojos miraron al horizonte deseando estar perdida entre esas montañas tan lejanas, porque deseaba con todas sus ansias desaparecer con el dolor, llevarlo lejos y sepultarlo en el corazón de un valle y olvidar y olvidar.

- Hinata-sama.

Oh no, su voz. Gruesa, raspada, fría, carente de vida pero tan sumamente melodiosa para sus dulces oídos, maldita su voz.

Su corazón se estrujó, se apretó e incluso se detuvo un instante para después galopar desbocado. Que rápido moriría de un paro cardiaco con él cerca.

Giró sobre sus pies descalzos, con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas sonrojadas. Si le miraba en ese instante se desmayaría.

- ¿Si Niisan?

Su voz salio de su garganta como notas de terciopelo, casi inaudible por la vergüenza que sentía en ese instante al encontrarse ante él, ante el objeto de sus desvelos.

Vio como los pies de su primo se acercaban e intento guardar una distancia prudencial por el bien de su salud mental, pero si seguía caminando hacía atrás caería por la ventana, así que cuando sus glúteos tocaron el alfeizar no tuvo más remedio que parar. Tembló al verse casi encerrada por él y por su cuerpo, así que cerró los ojos.

¡CLIC!

Abrió sus ojos sobresaltada por el ruido y se dio cuenta de que él acababa de cerrar la ventana. El brazo izquierdo de él se encontraba al lado del perfil derecho de su cabeza. Pronto su cara tomó un color rojo intenso, sobre todo por sus mejillas, ¿Por qué de repente hacía tanto calor?

Inconscientemente se aferró a la camisa de su primo por si sus piernas decidían dejar de aguantar el equilibrio y ceder. Él apenas lo notó.

- Hinata-sama si sigue con las ventanas abiertas y cubierta de tan poca ropa se resfriara.

"Tan poca ropa" " tan poca ropa" " tan poca ropa"…

Se miró un segundo y contempló su camisón de seda lila que cubría poca parte de su cuerpo, por poco cubría sus muslos y más que nada exhibía de buen grado su generoso escote.

Empezó a híperventilar, a sudar y a buscar algún escape con la mirada pero era demasiada presión y no tardó en caer inconsciente en los brazos de Neji que rápidamente la sujetó.

Parpadeó un par de veces y contempló durante unos segundos el techo embobada para después mirar a su alrededor, aquella no era su habitación.

De un manotazo se quito el paño húmedo que cubría su frente y se colocó de rodillas sobre la cama, aquel cuarto era de su Niisan.

-Hinata-sama por fin…

-¡AH!

Gritó a punto de un colapso nervioso ante la imagen que presenciaban sus ojos. Su primo estaba cubierto únicamente por un toalla que le amarraba en la cintura dejando al descubierto su torso bien formado y más importante MO-JA-DO.

Hinata se cubrió con una manta hasta la altura de su boca mientras tiritaba, aquello no era legal para su mente, iba a volver a desmayarse si la cosa seguía así.

Neji impulsado por protegerla y cuidarla se acercó a ella preocupado subiendo casi a gatas por la cama colocándose entre las piernas de su prima.

Hinata cayó recostada. Con él en aquella postura tan indecente y sumamente problemática, mantenía sus manos amarradas a la sabana tapando su pecho y sus ojos paseándose de lado a lado de la habitación intentando concentrarse en otra cosa.

- Hinata-sama me preocupa ¿Se encuentra bien?

Comentó el genio Hyuga mientras tocaba la frente y las mejillas de una Hinata estupefacta y ruborizada hasta el limbo.

-Yo, yo, yo… no… ¡NO ESTOY BIEN!

Después de aquel grito que consterno al genio, Hyuga Hinata se abalanzó contra él, contra sus labios dejándose ser consumida por un arranque de locura impropio de ella pero que en aquel momento disfrutó.

Neji Hyuga no podía estar más asombrado de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, en su habitación, en su cama y con Hinata. La heredera del Clan, su prima, lo estaba besando, casi arrancando por completo sus labios y él se dejaba hacer como si por una parte lo estuviera disfrutando y lo estaba.

Cuando la heredera logró que su mente funcionara a la corrección se separó con los ojos abiertos como platos, no creyendo haber cometido tal estupidez, pero todo indicaba que sí, que había besado a su Niisan. Su boca sabía a menta fresca y los labios de él estaban con un pálido tono rojizo por los mordiscos que ella se había encargado de propinarle.

Le empujó sin consideración, arrojándole contra el suelo de madera para que ella pudiera salir a la velocidad de un rayo de allí.

Neji Hyuga siempre había tenido palabras para explicar cada situación en la que se había llegado a encontrar pero aquella vez su mundo daba vueltas y vueltas sin encontrar un punto en el que estabilizarse, nunca se había encontrado más confundido en su vida, pero si algo tenía claro es que aquella noche sabría lo que había pasado, iría a buscarla y ella se lo diría porque ningún genio se puede quedar con la duda.


End file.
